Vinilos
by Katescape
Summary: Lo único que Billy siempre había querido había sido bailar. Pero su vida no era tan fácil como una canción de las de su hermano. Serie de viñetas sobre la vida del pequeño Elliot.


**Disclaimer: **Ni 'Billy Elliot', ni ninguno de sus componentes -desgraciadamente, Jamie Bell tampoco- me pertenecen. Todo es obra de Stephen Daldry y la BBC. Las canciones que salen acompañando a cada capítulo son, o bien de T-Rex, o de The Clash -o artistas varios-.**  
**

**Nota inicial: **Sé que 'Billy Elliot' es un fandom más que minoritario. Sé que hay solo 35 obras en todos los idiomas -una, en castellano- y sé que no hago esto para que la gente me lea. Sé que lo hago porque es la película que más me gusta en el mundo y porque siempre fui un poquito Billy y necesito recuperar esa sensación.

Van a ser una serie de viñetas (no sé cuánto ocupará cada una ni la periodicidad con la que las subiré; lo que tengo claro es que lo haré, así que tomad mi palabra) contando momentos clave en la vida de Billy y siguiendo las canciones de la Banda Sonora de la película (puede que no en orden, pero esta primera _tenía_ que estar aquí). El título siempre es la canción que está más abajo. Espero que os gusten.

_El Rating M viene por acontecimientos posteriores que pueden ser un poquito fuertes -ya sabemos de qué va la cosa-._

* * *

**Vinilos**

* * *

**Track 1: "Cosmic Dancer"**

* * *

_I danced myself out of the womb  
I danced myself out of the womb  
Is it strange to dance so soon?  
I danced myself into the tomb  
(But then again once more)_

* * *

Billy Elliot nació un lluvioso día de octubre en el Hospital Regional de Durham, enfrente de la catedral. Si alguna vez os dice, fingiendo estar orgulloso, que nunca la ha visitado —a pesar de vivir a veinte minutos, en el pequeño pueblo de Everington—, recordadle que fue la primera imagen que vio al abrir los ojos, a través de la ventana. La segunda, fue la radiante sonrisa de Gene Kelly en la televisión de la habitación.

Los médicos dijeron que había salido bailando, comentario que no hizo nada de gracia a Jackie Elliot y mucho menos a Tony, que miraba a su hermano pequeño con sus grandes ojos castaños, como preguntándose por qué sus padres llamaban William a alguien que hacía cosas de chica. Sin embargo, cuando vieron la cara de felicidad de Jenny al coger a su pequeño, se olvidaron por completo de que el nuevo miembro de la familia parecía tener unas aspiraciones totalmente diferentes a las suyas.

La primera vez que el pequeño Billy entró en la casita al fondo de la calle, abrió los brazos queriendo abarcar todo. Su hermano, en toda su inocencia, le dio un sonajero que el bebé apenas pudo sujetar y se puso a agitarlo con la ayuda de su madre, componiendo una melodía que le animó a moverse un poco en el regazo de Jenny. Jackie se pasó los dedos por los ojos en un gesto cansado y luego clavó la mirada en Tony mientras negaba con la cabeza. Fuera lo que fuese lo que su hermano pequeño estaba haciendo, él no debía copiarle de ningún modo.

Conforme Billy se fue haciendo mayor, su movilidad y curiosidad por el mundo creció. Las cosas en la mina se estaban descontrolando un poco y Jenny y Jackie discutían a menudo sobre las cosas más estúpidas y sobre los temas más importantes. No es que no se quisiesen, todo lo contrario —Jenny siempre fue esa pequeña piedra preciosa que brillaba en la vida de Jackie cuando estaba perdido y sin rumbo—, pero él siempre había estado acostumbrado a ser un hombre fuerte y ver cómo algunas cosas no salían como quería le fastidiaba de tal manera que solo podía pagarlo con ella. Ambos lo sabían y, a pesar de que siempre pasaban un mal rato, acababan conociéndose cada día un poquito más y enamorándose una pizquita más cada vez.

Cuando la comida no estaba lo suficientemente caliente, un cansado Jackie se quejaba no muy amablemente de ello; casi en el mismo tono en el que le reprochaba a su mujer no dejar a Tony trabajar con él en las profundidades de la montaña cuando el chico, que por aquel entonces admiraba muchísimo a su padre, ardía en deseos de enarbolar el pico y la pala. En aquellas ocasiones, cuando los chillidos inundaban la pequeña vivienda de los Elliot y Tony estaba demasiado ocupado espiando lo que ocurría o saliendo con sus amigos para evitar confrontaciones, Billy aprendió a evadirse.

Su hermano siempre ponía vinilos que compraba en el mercado de Durham cuando tenían que limpiar la habitación que compartían —y Tony nunca limpia la parte de Billy porque decía que el niño desordenaba más de lo que su pequeño cuerpecito podía soportar. Y tenía que aprender— y, de tanto escucharlos, Billy ya se sabía algunas canciones. Los ritmos pegadizos de The Clash y T-Rex estaban tan metidos en su cabeza que una de esas tardes en las que Tony se había ido y su padre y su madre se encontraban enfrascados en una discusión acalorada, se puso las manitas en las orejas y se puso a tararear bajito, para que no le escuchasen. Pronto, a la voz se le unieron los pies, que desnudos por la madera del suelo siguieron el ritmo que le marcaba su cerebro mientras los gritos de sus padres se desvanecían en favor de la voz de Marc Bolan.

Cuando la pieza cesó en su cabeza, se quitó las manos temblorosas de las orejas y descubrió que la discusión había derivado a una agradable conversación en la cocina, con Jenny sirviendo un poco de té a su cansado marido. Sonrió, pensando que había viajado a una realidad paralela donde las cosas malas de su vida se convertían en todo lo contrario con un poco de música, con unas notas y un vinilo. Lo mismo que le pasaba a su hermano cuando salía con George y Matthew por el pueblo. Siempre que volvía, el ambiente en la casa era completamente diferente. Eran una familia normal. Eran los Elliot.

Aquella tarde en que _Cosmic Dancer_ le sacó de su rutina, Billy aprendió que la música y sus movimientos torpes eran mucho más que una forma de expresarse. Eran magia. Y cuando comenzó a comprender la letra de la canción, se dio cuenta de que él, realmente, había nacido para ser un mago.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Si lo habéis leído, me haría infinitamente feliz que me lo hiciéseis saber con un review. Para Billy, su vía de escape es la música y el baile y para mí es la escritura. En eso, tenemos bastante en común y estamos aquí ambos por lo mismo.

Os recomiendo que, si os gusta la historia y dado que no tengo un plazo de publicación, le déis a "seguir" para poder estar atentos de cuándo continúa. Aunque todos nos la sabemos y aunque Billy solo quiere bailar.


End file.
